Paintings and Shakespeare
by fynnierye
Summary: This is my take on the extended ending of the 1958 film Mädchen in Uniform or Girls in Uniform by Géza von Radványi. Due to my no spoiler policy :p I will leave you all on that note. Guess you'll have to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

The emotions were profoundly felt as the woman painted a mass of auburn red on a blank canvas. A face was barely visible while the skin colors blended together, clearly a person. Two sky-blue dots appeared around the center of this unknown face, what would come to be two laughing eyes. Too familiar eyes. Jagged lines outlined the jaw and the small cheekbones, then the sharp yet childish nose made its way to the surface. As a last touch, a set of full pink lips were added to the collage of colors.

The woman took a step back, and finally realized what she had painted. A small girl with her red hair braided back, her two plainly blue eyes stuck out like a sore thumb, and her round lips seemed to add to the familiarity of the person staring right back at the painter. _Manuela_.

Elisabeth von Bernburg touched the edges of the canvas lightly before turning away. Although conflicted, she knew exactly what she had turned to. The rest of her paintings. Well, the rest of her hidden pieces that is. After the former teacher had left the school, she found an apartment not too far from the school itself. Subsequently settling in, she decided to take up painting, a skill she always had but chose to put away in order to teach.

She started with landscapes, then moving to still lifes, eventually picking up right where she left off those many years ago. One evening, she heard a knock on her door and opened it to a man dressed in a painter's smock over a wrinkled suit and a full head of hair. That was the start of her career as a painter because that man happened to be the owner of the town's gallery. Soon, even some of the most empty walls of the gallery became the home to the woman's works.

When sales were quite high, people started demanding portraits. Elisabeth herself had never even attempted to paint a person, in fear that it was an invasion of privacy, but she needed to pay the rent somehow, so began the painting of people. One dull afternoon, after painting for about five hours, the former teacher sat rocking in her chair reading a book. Suddenly, she realized that she had been reading over the same line repeatedly and she felt a compulsive desire to paint a face.

She began with the hair, then the skin, the eyes, and the nose made their way. At last the lips, full and pink as the sky while the sun set. Elisabeth immediately reached for her cheek. It was burning. An unanticipated flutter inside her stomach made her run across the hall to the bathroom.

She stared herself over in the mirror. She was completely flushed, her eyes dilated, her cheeks pinker than her lips. _What was this? Why?_ The woman thought as she turned back to the room she has so hurriedly left. She had never felt like this while painting.

This time, she slowly made her way across the hardwood floors of the hall, closing her eyes as she turned the corner to that blessed room. Her eyes opened to the very painting that would become one of dozens.

Elisabeth could only stare at what she had painted, and better yet, who. There stood Manuela in all her beauty and childlike innocence. Out of all people, _why her_? Why the one person she had so longed to forget? Elisabeth had tried to convince herself the past months of recovery that her conscience was completely clear, that she couldn't possibly have-No. She couldn't. Never. She left the room immediately, grabbed her coat, and walked out the front door. Maybe a bit of fresh air would rid her memory of this girl.

The memory never left. It, in fact, became more prominent, became the living breathing drive of Elisabeth's very thoughts and inspiration. Night after night, Manuela appeared in her dreams. _Her with those light, Prussian blue eyes, and those full, pink, round lips_. Slowly, Elisabeth became attached to someone she would never see again. Someone she would never be able to love or to be with. Every now and again, this known fact would penetrate her composure like popping a bubble, but she tried not to focus on it too much. And so the inner struggle of a blooming artist and a former teacher began, and so it stayed for the next two years.

The woman finally snapped out of her transfixed state and checked the time. Early in the morning, at 3 am to be precise. _I should have gone to sleep hours ago_ she mentally chastised herself. The former teacher had forgotten she had an exhibition tomorrow. Finally, after being displayed in the gallery for two years will people finally know who the painter is.

Washing all the paint off her hands, turning out the lights, and finally getting under her covers, Elisabeth smiled at the thought of the girl she had just painted.

AN/ Wow, so I just decided to rewrite this chapter entirely and without realizing it, I stayed up for four hours writing it. Not that it bothers me in the least bit, but I didn't expect to finish it all in one go! Anywho, besides my mental health deteriorating, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my Madchen in Uniform extended ending. My apologies if this chapter was shorter than you maybe expected, but I'm hoping to make the next chapters longer because I also have to introduce what has happened to the other characters in the two years we missed!

Super Big Shoutout to **canijust-saysomethingcrazy** for literally writing the epiphany of fanfictions. This person right here is the prominent reason I am sitting here writing this. Their fanfiction is so amazing, please please please go check it out. It's called _Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged_ here's a link:

/s/12380642/1/Thus-from-my-lips-by-yours-my-sin-is-purged

I just wanted to make sure they get the credit they deserve considering I'm using some of the elements from their fanfic. Thanks, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. In the meantime listen to this because it's absolutely beautiful:

/rtxT-bn18OY


	2. Chapter 2

A lonely girl sat tracing the raindrops as they raced down the pane of glass her forehead was pressed to. It seemed to be the only thing to keep her mind occupied. That is, so she wouldn't have to focus on all of the mental turmoil surging through her veins every second. All of the sorrow, all of the heartbreak, and most of all, the blame she placed upon herself. The depression suddenly took hold of her thoughts... _why did she leave? It's your fault. If you had simply kept you mou-_

"Manuela, we have to hurry, or we'll be late!"

At this, the scarlet-haired girl turned to her blonde friend waiting impatiently at the door. Despite her inner conflict tugging at the corners of her face, she wore a smile to hide her feelings and took the other girl's arm.

"You know Yvette," Manuela declaimed, "I don't see much point in them teaching us history. What will we _actually_ learn that they haven't yet taught us? Better yet, why teach us at all if they truly wanted us to be the mothers of soldiers?"

Yvette took a muddled glance at her friend, a frown outlining her face. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Yes, I've told you how many times now?" Manuela chuckled. "Again, I'll ask the question _why_?"

"I don't know… at first, I thought it was just me, but something about you just seems different...sadder even. At least since Fraulein von Bernbu-"

"I'm alright Yvette, I appreciate your concern," Manuela spoke as she broke into a sincere smile and took her friend by the hand as they descended the large flight of stairs.

As they made their way down to the last flight of stairs, Manuela caught sight of the first stair platform and the sudden downfall of emotions and memories finally hit her. Oh, her poor Fraulein von Bernburg, who had left without saying goodbye to any of the girls. _It was all my fault...I made her leave. She hated me that much...and now, she's probably forgotten about all of us here. Forgotten about me..._ That specific platform that the girl was now stepping ever so slowly over, was where she has first seen Fraulein von Bernburg.

She remorsed in the memory of the breath catching in her throat as soon as they made eye contact. Then, as fragile as she was, she knew nothing of what she felt for the teacher. She remembered not being able to speak, her eyes just trying to cope with the kindness and beauty in front of her. The teacher had always been too kind. Especially to Manuela…

"Yvette, do we have a test today?" Manuela attempted to distract herself from her fixated mood.

The blonde girl hesitated for a second, "No, I don't believe so."

"Thank you." Manuela smiled narrowly.

As they neared the classroom, Manuela's expectancy of her emotions to surrender was useless as the memory of the exact moment her former teacher had given her a blouse. _Her blouse_.

" _That should fit. Shouldn't it?" Fraulein von Bernburg wondered aloud as she held up the blouse to Manuela's bust._

" _I can keep it?"_

" _Yes."_

 _Manuela simpered slightly before asking, " And may I wear it?"_

" _Yes. What else?" The teacher laughed._

 _Manuela just stared in adoration for this woman she loved so dearly. Her mind just froze, and she couldn't think of what to say._

" _You're...You're so...You're like...like," the older woman gave her a peculiar look before the girl simply said, "Thank you." To which the teacher nodded._

" _Go to bed now. Good night."_

" _Good night." Manuela stepped awkwardly before the door before turning to her…_

"Kleist! Meinhardis! Late again?!" Racket boomed over the crowd of girls pouring their attention on the two shaking girls.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again!" Both girls uttered, almost simultaneously as they marched to their seats.

Manuela sat down but her mind slowly drifted off to the memory of Fraulein von Bernburg's hand in hers, and the feeling of her lips against the soft skin…

AN/ So, I thought I might get the first two chapters out of the way and start the actual story. I didn't introduce the school since the two years have passed as robustly as I had planned, but I'm hoping to slowly reveal what has been happening throughout each chapter (and also hoping to end this run-on sentence lol). I also want to apologize (although I have somehow been praised by this) for being overly detailed. It has been a habit that has rotted my writing since the third grade (a long time). Hopefully you all can forgive me by setting my exhaustive comprehension aside and actually enjoy the fanfic. Have a nice day, (or evening; wherever you are).

 **AN Reprise/ I think I might just start (although it has absolutely nothing to do with the fanfic) recommending y'all some music that I like, or music that is just handsomely alluring to the ears. So for today's rec:** _Kiss From A Rose by Seal_

Thank you to the one person who actually read this far! :^)


	3. Chapter 3

Elisabeth awoke with a start, as she did every day, and reached over to the empty spot in her bed, but the person she was hoping to find wasn't there. She had simply been dreaming again...dreaming of the one person she would least likely ever find in her bed. She craned her neck to peek at the clock. _Eleven-thirty_ it read. The exhibition was at twelve. _Damn!_

If one were to simply peek through one of the apartment's windows, they might've laughed a little, because the sight was simply a mess. There Elisabeth was, running around the house like a madwoman attempting to fix her hair and collect her things, whilst simeotaneously trying to find a nice dress to wear. By the time eleven-forty came about, she was running out the front door and down the street. She hailed a carriage, but the driver was busy making conversation with a woman on the road. _Forget the carriage._

And so, after running all the way across town, she stood panting at the entrance of the gallery. She checked her wristwatch: _Eleven-fifty-five._

As the owner rounded the corner, he spotted Elisabeth staring off into space.

"You're early. We still have five minutes until it starts, and people haven't started crowding yet."

He gestured to the entrance, "Here, let's fix you up. You look like an absolute mess, almost as if you'd run here all the way on foot."

The former teacher, now artist, sighed and silently prayed that the rest of the day would go as planned.

"I can't believe Racket has us darning socks again." Wolzogen groaned.

"Speak for yourself, Westhagen is darning underwear." Shouted Paapke, while laughter erupted amongst all the girls.

Westhagen furrowed her brow, "Just shut up will you?"

"Well, it was your fault in the first place."

"I was trying to help! Don't you hate it being starved like this? I'd much rather prefer food from home...if only that letter had reached-"

"Yes we do hate it, but _we_ would much rather prefer someone who knows how _not_ to get caught." This was definitely Treskov. Even she had had enough.

Since that fateful evening when Manuela attempted to throw herself down the stairwell, several teachers had resigned, leaving the school with few teachers, and even fewer finances. This only allowed the girls to eat half of what they had been eating only two years ago. Most of their faces shown gaunt and their ribs visible enough to call a doctor; but, as much as they complained, Racket ignored their pleas.

One girl in particular was replaying that same evening over and over again in her head. As many times as it would take to keep her distracted from the feeling of loneliness sweeping her body. Even surrounded by all her friends and classmates, Manuela felt utterly isolated from the world. As if she were stuck in a dark room, without any light-

"Manuela!"

The red-haired girl snapped out of her daze and looked at the culprit. Yvette was peering at her with pleading eyes, but she wasn't the only one staring.

"What's going through that head of yours? It took you forever to respond."

But before Manuela had the chance to respond, Treskov spoke up.

"It's useless Kleist. She's been stuck in that fixated trance for a while. At least since Fraule-"

"I was wondering if you're planning on auditioning for this year's play?" Yvette smiled vaguely.

Manuela looked briefly around at all the other girls wearing the most importunate looks then turned back to Kliest.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea, considering last year's performance." She sighed, remembering the unfortunate performance she gave. Every day before the night of the performance she had managed to keep her brain away from any breathing memory of Fraulein von Bernburg, but on the night of the performance, she didn't have the strength. Her acting lacked effort and she had forgotten several of her lines. At some point, it became too much for her to handle and she ran off stage. Before being scolded by Racket, several of the other girls followed her backstage and attempted to console whatever worries the girl had bore, but Manuela could never speak of it; not even to Yvette who had become one of her closest friends since the incident.

Since that night, almost anyone could have easily noticed that Manuela was different. The girl had stopped taking part in plays and theatre in general, rarely spoke, and was always gazing off somewhere; never focused. Like now.

"Meinhardis!" Racket's voice boomed in the small room

As quickly as she had lost consciousness, she snapped her head in the direction of that irritable voice to find a red-faced Racket gesturing to the sock Manuela was working on. _The only sock_.

"How is it that you've had an entire hour to complete such a simple task as darning socks, yet you haven't even finished one?!"

"I...I-" Manuela stuttered, completely thoughtless in how to respond.

"Detention, Meinhardis! And as for the rest of you lazy delinquents, if you don't get your act together, at least while Frau Oberin is in treatment and I am in charge, you shall all be darning the very clothes on your backs! Understood?!"

"Yes Fraulein von Racket!" They all recited.

"Here, Manuela can have a pair of my socks."

Racket's head snapped in the direction of the culprit.

"Kliest!"

Innocently Kliest protested, "She can't be bare foot..she'll need some at least, and I have an extra pa-"

"Kliest, I can't believe you! Detention for you both now!"

Manuela stared, disbelieved at Yvette, who smirked proudly in return.

Racket gestured to the door and both the girls rose and followed order.

As they made their way down the hall and up the stairs, Manuela whispered in Yvette's ear, "What are you doing? I don't need a pair of so-"

"I know. I just didn't like the idea of you getting lonely during detention." The blonde girl spoke as the bumped manuela's shoulder playfully.

"Kliest! Meinhardis! No talking!"

Manuela smiled at her friend, grateful she had at least someone who loved her…

 **AN/ Hey! So I hope you enjoyed chapter three, although it took a very long time to write; which you all have my apologies. I had some obstacles that got in the way, one of them being writer's block for almost two weeks! And second being that I actually got really close to finishing it, but my internet decided to stop working (can I get a hhhhhhhnnnnnnn). So yeah...hopefully I'll have the next chapter out within the next week or so! I was really trying to introduce the school in a more negative depth, and the relationship between Manuela and Yvette! I also really want to thank you all for your amazing patience and your support with this fanficton so far! You are all so dear to me! Now, for less use of exclamation points, the music rec:**

 _How Deep is the Ocean_ by Julie Andrews

(if you have trouble finding this song in its best quality, just look up "The Best of Julie Andrews" and it should be in the album that pops up!)


	4. Chapter 4

As gruesome as detention was for the both of them, Yvette and Manuela were still allowed their Sunday outings. Through the thick of all the reprimands, at least one rule had changed in their favor, and although Racket was mean and insensitive to the girls, they had to admit, they were grateful for one of the only times they were allowed out of school. With a partner of course. However irritable this rule was, it was either with a peer or with a chaperone. Shall we say, the students weren't the only ones grateful for the option of choice.

"I hear they have an art exhibit at the gallery this week, Manuela."

"Hmm…", the chestnut-haired girl responded absentmindedly as one could be.

"Aren't you going to at least join me this time? It's been ages, and I fear Ilse is beginning to get bored of me." Yvette laughed softly.

"It's true, Manuela-" Westhagen started before Yvette gasped and shot her a surprised stare.

"O-of course, not the part regarding my boredom with Yvette," stuttered Isle, "But it has been a while since you've been outside at all. You're always staring out the window during the break, and haven't accompanied us once since the Sunday before Christmas last year."

Yvette huffed disapprovingly and turned her focus back on Manuela's hair whilst she braided it, "Yes, I do agree with Isle on that subject, you need to get outside and breathe the fresh air, feel the wind on your skin...why don't you join me today. Please?"

"I think I'll be fine, maybe I can manage to crack a window or something, let the breeze in. I'm sure Westhagen would love to accompany you again- or at least Mia." She continued to stare out the window.

"Ilse has her own things to do, right Ilse?" Yvette looked expectantly at the awkward girl next to her.

"Y-yes! Of course. I erm, have to calculate the distance between...here and the wall!" Her classmate stammered before hurriedly running to the wall and starting to measure with her fingers.

"And Mia….she's not even here to defend herself."

Manuela sighed, "I think I'll just stay here. Thanks truly Yvette but, I don't feel too well today."

"You never feel well...", the blonde girl murmured before finishing off Manuela's hair with a blue ribbon. She immediately jumped off the bed and grabbed Ilse's wrist.

"Come on Ilse, we're going to that art exhibition. Alexandria!"

"What?" The blonde asked pointedly.

"Make sure Manuela get's outside today, and I don't know, talk to her or something. Oh! And keep her away from any windows!"

Treskov, not having the energy to protest, submitted. "Fine."

As Westhagen and Yvette left the room wearing their Sunday bests, Manuela gave a wary and defeated look to Treskov and sighed.

After her hurried departure to get to the gallery on time, Elisabeth was appreciative of the five minutes of hospitality the gallery owner had given her. He was almost like a mother to her, fixing her hair up, and reminding her to stay hydrated. Something not even her own mother had done.

In the beginning, not many people turned up; but gradually, the paintings in the windows caught the eyes of passers-by and now Elisabeth stood in a gallery with a person at every painting. Raised to be overly-modest, she rarely ever felt pride in herself, and yet at this very moment, her chest swelled with it.

She scanned over the crowds, watching as a child pointed at one of her paintings. A young couple held hands as they studied a portrait, and an older woman stood in front of a painting she had been scrutinizing for the past five minutes. _Interpreting_. Elisabeth recalled all of her paintings being on display. Well...not _all_ of them. Of course, she would never put those on display. Although none of the girls would ever see them in the gallery, would relatives happen to?

She couldn't imagine the questions and possible accusations she'd have to face. No one in this town even knew she had previously been occupied as a teacher. She would never. The paintings of the girl that haunted her thoughts and dreams would forever remain a secret.

As her mind started to drift away, she had a strange feeling of something familiar. _Someone_ familiar. She scanned the room hoping to find any sight of red hair, but the only woman with red hair in plain view held a baby in her arms. As the former teacher began to doubt her feelings, she saw in the corner of her eye a blurred shape, just before she was wrapped into an embrace.

Properly scandalized, the woman pried the culprit off of her. About to lose her temper, she recognized the familiar puppy eyes of the girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry Fraulein von Ber-"

"Westhagen!" The woman embraced her former student tightly before holding her at arm's length, "How have you been, well in school I hope?"

The girl smiled, "Yes, Fraulein von Bernberg. I've been somewhat well."

The former teacher finally took notice of the blonde girl standing patiently behind them, "Kliest!"

"Hello, Fraulein von Bernberg." Yvette approached the woman warily before she finally gave her former teacher a quick, discreet hug.

"How have things been with you Kliest?"

"Quite well, only things haven't been the same since you left." Yvette gave a strained smile.

"What's happened with the school?" Elisabeth ventured, almost too worried what the answer would be. When Yvette looked painfully into the her blue eyes, she immediately realized the answer was what she had feared.

"Meinhardis."

AN/ Sorry this took eons to write. I've been extremely busy lately, and school starts back up for me this upcoming monday. I also am learning Swedish, so my lessons have taken a good amount of time from writing. As you know, artists work best at late hours, and I have been super uncreative lately. Enough with the excuses! I want to apologize for my promise that this would have been out earlier. This time I will try to publish at least once a week, but I cannot promise! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as we are finally building the bridge between Manuela and Elisabeth meeting again. Will it happen? And now for your music recommendation:

Agar Agar - _I'm That Guy_

and, what I'm currently listening to:

 _/watch?v=R9N5X4q6Unc_

 _(_ More specifically _Merry Go Round of Life_ from _Howl's Moving Castle_ )

(...for you instrumental/ ost fans out there)


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls sat in silence for a long while, both neglecting to look at one another. Manuela had always known that Alexandria held something against her- from the moment she had arrived at the school- but _what_?

Manuela was not jealous of Alexandria, nor had she wronged the girl in any way, and yet, there was something there. _Something_. The blonde girl had always been glaring at her from the other side of the room, even when Manuela wasn't looking, she knew.

"Why did Yvette put me in charge of you? She knows no matter what anyone says or does, you're not going to step out in the sunlight anyway. What, are you afraid your skin is going to burn right off?"

Manuela sat in silence still. She knew Treskov was provoking her, but again, she didn't know what the girl's intentions were.

"Or are you too depressed to function? I was stupid to think you were strong enough not to succumb to this state of mediocre despondency." That did it.

"I'm not depressed!"

The red-haired girl shot up from her seat on the bed, and looked Treskov right in the eyes; but instead of finding menace or threat, she found reassurance within the blue pearls.

"I'm not depressed.." she repeated.

"I can tell. Seems like Yvette telling you isn't enough. You aren't eating, you're barely sleeping, and if you do, you sleep all day. We all know there's _something_ wrong with you."

"Leave Manuela alone, Alexandria. We all know it's not going to work." Mia spoke up.

The blonde turned to face the brunette as she folded her uniforms.

"Why don't we take this outside. Besides, Yvette did say to get you outside." Treskov grabbed Manuela's wrist, and, still confused by her sudden sympathy, the other girl gave no resistance.

They sat under a tree, by the pond. The first time in months Manuela had breathed the fresh air of the outdoors. She was still as perplexed as ever about Alexandria's timing. Why had she all of a sudden looked so understanding? Why did Manuela no longer feel as alone in her shell as she had before?

"This is about Fraulein von Bernberg." It wasn't a question.

The girl barely nodded her head. Treskov visibly sighed and turned to face her classmate.

"I understand. Something like this...can be hard to get over, but you must. It is not only affecting you but everyone around you. Yvette is desperately trying to put a smile on your face, and even I'm here trying to understand what the issue is. Everyone has given up because you've given up."

"You don't understand." Manuela murmured

"Yes, I do," Alexandria grabbed Manuela's shoulder and made her face her, "You've no idea how long I've been under a spell. You see, I fell in love with her too."

Manuela looked on, shocked, as she felt a twinge of jealousy hit her core.

"My first year here, I was, well, what I know. Unapproachable, predictable, and anti-social. I had no friends and had no intentions of making any until she stepped into my life. Fraulein von Bernberg encouraged me to make friends and reassured me from any apprehensions that I had. I hadn't realized I had feelings for her. All the other girls loved her, but not in the way _I_ loved her. Of course, everyone knew that I had some feelings for her, but they would've never have known just how hard it was to repress those feelings. My love was seen as wrong. And so, until now, I had been the only person to _really_ know. Now you can't sit and think you're the only one with pain inside your chest. I came through alright, I can walk outside and breathe the fresh air just fine, and so can you."

Manuela stared on in disbelief. She found herself lost and lost again. But yet, this explained everything. Any pressing question regarding Treskov, any apprehension she ever had...but how? Why? How could she, this mean yet suddenly sympathetic girl love _her_ Fraulein von Bernburg. Manuela blanched. She didn't know what to say, let alone what to think.

"You're much stronger than I so please, make an effort. At least you know you're never alone in this." The blonde reassured with a faint smile, patting the other girl's leg.

Manuela nodded slowly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Suddenly, she shook her head quickly.

"I can't! I love her…" the tears which had barely formed were already falling down her pale cheeks.

"You don't love her unconditionally. Remember you're just attached to her. When your mother died-"

"No! You don't understand at all! You never will! I don't understand what this is all about anyways. You've hated me since the moment you laid eyes on me and now all of a sudden you're being _sympathetic_ towards me? What do you plan to gain from this? Why can't you just let me be...let me drown in my own business…"

Silence pierced between them. The wind carried a gentle breeze and made the trees shake. The water in the pond trembled with ripples, but not from any teeming life. The winter had grown so cold in the past year that nothing stayed. Alexandria stared off into the forest of trees, as Manuela looked on. Waiting for an answer, but knowing not to expect one.

"I never hated you. You see, _hate_ is a very strong word. I was merely jealous of you. She did have a sweet spot for you, I'll admit. I had to sit there and watch as you fell head over heels for her and as I slowly lost any friends I had. You had become the _star of the school_ , not to say I ever was; but everyone loved you, ever her…"

"She never loved me, she only did her job. I'm sure you and she were the same at some point."

Manuela sighed at the fact.

"And I wasn't saying you never loved her. I know love when I see it. What I'm saying is that you've grown attached to someone you haven't seen for almost two years. I understand it's hard. It's one thing to worry about someone else's happiness, but you can't be entirely dependent on someone else for your own. I don't mean to be the pessimist here but you'll most probably never see each other again, so why don't you just let it go?"

The blonde girl stood up and looked down at the chestnut-haired girl who looked on. She reached a hand out toward the other girl and gave a weak smile. "Take my hand, and you make a promise to forget about her."

Manuela couldn't think. She knew this was for the best but to promise to forget about the woman who has haunted her dreams every night for two years? She couldn't. But Alexandria had a good point. She would probably never see Fraulein von Bernberg ever again. Never see her smile again, and never hear her laugh again. Never touch her lips again as she had that day.

" _I don't believe a word you're saying. That's not Romeo. Romeo is a young man, in love! Try again. Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take…"_

" _Thus from my lips...by yours, my sin is…"_

 _Then, before she had realized it, their lips had met. It was quick and fleeting and had only lasted a few seconds but to Manuela, it lasted for what seemed years. She still remembered what it had felt to touch her lips. Soft and unsure. Kind and trusting. When she pulled away, Manuela's head had swirled, and everything became a blur. She suddenly had embraced the teacher. The feeling of warmth evoking memories…_

Manuela took Alexandria's hand.

AN/ Wow, I have not been writing for two months and then suddenly this happened. I am really sorry that I didn't have this done sooner, but I cannot control when my creative juices flow. Hopefully y'all weren't too impatient, and plus there is currently another MiU fanfiction being published ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I cannot promise anything but I will try and publish at least once a month. I also have school and work and art and music stuff that is being accomplished outside of this, so hopefully you peeps can understand that I don't have much time to write except now, which is currently 1:00 am. Anywho, on the actual fanfiction now: I was really excited about building this sort of relationship between Alexandria and Manuela because I think that Treskov is a truly underrated character. In my opinion, she was just jealous of Manuela throughout the whole film. Goodnight (or good morning, or good afternoon) for now, and here is your music recommendation:

Spirited Away OST - Reprise / Again

Post Script: So I went to check on this fanfiction a week after I supposedly published it, but turns out I never did so I'm super sorry to be publishing this a week later!


	6. Chapter 6

Yvette burst into the dormitories beaming. As she skipped towards the other girls, Westhagen trailed behind her, rolling her eyes at the éclatency of youth- though she herself wasn't one to talk. She thought back to the time in which she stood atop the bathtub in the shower room and gave a speech as if she were Frau Oberin. She was wholly surprised Fraulein von Bernberg had let her off with nothing more than a wave of her hand and a "don't just stand about". The woman was always kind, even to the most irritable of people. Seeing the teacher again brought back memories that made Ilse smile to herself. However, there was something different about Fraulein von Bernberg. Something missing- as if she'd lost something dear. Her embraces were warm, and her smiles genuine, but her eyes kept something hidden beneath their color. Despite that fact, Ilse was glad she was doing well, and more than anything, it appeared her blonde friend felt the same- for one reason or another.

"Where's Manuela?" Yvette asked excitedly, not expecting to be shot down by Mia's sudden response.

"Out with Alexandria." The fellow girls remained the same as they had that morning: littered all over the beds and tiled floor. Some playing card games, others reading or chatting. One girl lay sleeping soundly in the corner.

The sudden pang of jealousy that stabbed at Yvette came unexpectedly and her smile began to falter. Her gaze fell to the window where she spied the girl in question walking arm in arm with her former enemy.

"Guess who we saw?" Ilse playfully asked, completely unaware of the storm starting to brew.

"Who?" The ears of the other girls around them began perking in to listen.

"Fraulein von Bernberg!" Ilse proclaimed, confident in the fact that the other girls' attention rested solely on her own knowledge.

"Really?!" Mia gasped.

"Yes! Yvette and I ran into her at the gallery and turns out she's an artist there!"

With the mention of her name, Yvette's fixation was broken, just as Manuela herself appeared in the doorway alongside Treskov.

"Who's an artist? That boy you've been fixing on?" She jabbed

Laughter burst out amongst the girls as a grinning Manuela approached the group- a sudden confidence evident in her stride.

"No!" Ilse stuck out her tongue, "but to answer your question, we ran into none other tha-"

"Fraulein von Bernberg!" One girl burst, squealing.

Manuela felt her heart fall in her chest, and a hand lightly touching her's from behind. She turned her head to face Alexandria standing next to her, glancing at her for reassurance.

"That's wonderful. How's she doing?" Manuela asked, strangely casual- though her smile remained. Yvette watched this silently, and as Ilse began answering, she observed Manuela's reaction to each word. The rest of the conversation became a blur as the blonde girl began to feel nauseous. Then, suddenly, a shrill voice could be heard.

"Yvette, are you alright?"

Yvette slowly looked up from the floor and to the eyes of the speaker. Mia's eyes shined with innocence, completely unfazed by the sudden alliance between Manuela and Alexandria. Mia's eyes weren't the only ones on her though, as Yvette suddenly realized the unsettling silence in the room. All eyes were on her. Even Manuela's.

"I'm f-fine," she managed to utter, "Manuela, can I speak with you?"

The girl in question shifted in her stance, and out of the corner of her eye, Yvette could see Alexandria twitch.

"Yes, of course."

After the other girls had cleared away, and Manuela managed to convince Alexandria to give them some time, the two girls remained in the now empty dormitory.

"Let's walk in the garden, shall we? I'm sick of the smell of linoleum." Yvette spoke with venom in her teeth.

"S-sure…," a hint of panic evident in the girl's voice, "you're scaring me Yvette, are you sure you're okay?"

"Can we just talk?"

Yvette strode towards the door and Manuela followed almost timidly. She could practically feel the fiery aura emitting from the seemingly unfamiliar girl in front of her. When the girl threw open the doors, there stood Alexandria against the wall, waiting impatiently for Manuela. Yvette didn't even acknowledge the presence of the other blonde as Manuela threw Alexandria a reassuring glance.

They made their way down the spiraling staircase- where too many memories had once flourished- and out the double doors of the main building. The fresh, biting air of the outside felt nice on Yvette's hot skin and the distant smell of roses seemed to have a calming effect on her. She reminded herself that Manuela was her friend; but even facing that fact, she was intervening because she cared about her.

When they had finally reached the source of the lovely scent, Yvette stopped with her back facing Manuela. A light breeze blew through the rose bushes, sending a few pink petals aflutter.

"What is it Yvette?" Manuela started, stepping forward to meet the girl in question, however, the blonde didn't turn around. She didn't speak. She just stood there staring at the ground.

"Yvette?" Manuela took another step forward and placed a hand on the shoulder of her friend, however, when Yvette finally did turn around to face her counterpart, Manuela witnessed an image she never would have thought to have seen. There stood her closest friend, the only ray of sunshine she'd ever had in her life, with tears falling from her delicate eyes.

"Oh, Yvette!" She hugged the other girl, whose arms lay limply at her side throughout the embrace, "Whatever's the matter?!"

Yvette sniffled and lightly wiped her tears away, "Alexandria...you-" She glanced away from the pleading eyes of her friend, who she knew wouldn't understand.

"Yvette-Yvette, I would never-" Manuela took the girl's hands in her own as if proposing to her, "I would never choose her over you. You're my best friend, you know that!"

Yvette clenched her teeth and cringed. She shook her head at the thought that what she might say next could destroy her and Manuela's friendship, but took the risk.

"No, no...she's changed you…"

Manuela's face turned white and she took a step back, "W-what do you mean..?"

"What did she say to you? What did she say about Fraulein von Bernberg?!"

With the mention of the woman's name- that practically forbidden name- all at once the feelings came flooding back from the deep crevice of Manuela's heart and into her face. Her cheeks burned. She began to feel hot tears form in her eyes, but resisted the urge and looked Yvette directly in the eyes.

"S-she said nothing about h-her…"

"Oh really?" Yvette chided, "Sure seems like it."

Manuela's face frowned, "No. Nothing was said about her."

"Then what _was_ said? Hm?" Yvette took a step closer toward the other girl, "Whatever was said changed you in some way, affected you enough to get you outside your own head...what did she say Manuela? I'm only asking because I care."

Yvette realized within seconds, the tenor of what she had said and how she had said it. She saw Manuela hiding in her head again...the fear in her eyes. Yvette had suddenly taken Alexandria's place as the manipulative, persistent, and inconsiderate person. She never wanted to feel that way again.

She took a step back, "I- never mind Manuela, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been like that."

Still overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of emotions, Manuela didn't flinch when Yvette took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"It's fine." The girl spoke softly. She squeezed her friend's hand in return, "I think we'd best get back."

"Of course." Yvette murmured.

As she watched Manuela walk back towards the school, Yvette knew with such a deep pain that there was something different with Manuela- something that wasn't there before they left for the gallery. Something she knew had to do with Fraulein von Bernberg and Alexandria von Treskov- and something she wasn't going to let lie.

AN: Heyo! Man, has it been a while! I apologize for the seemingly eternal delay with this fanfiction, but so much has happened between the last update and now that I've had hardly any time to write! I actually finished this chapter about two months ago but was hoping to have written the follow-up chapter before publishing (which I still haven't done T-T). Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my goal is to publish about every two weeks or so! Thank you for all your support uwu!


End file.
